


I'll Be the First One to Give In

by crystalcompassion



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Choking, D/s, Edging, F/M, Kira is Very Frustrated, Kneeling, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Teasing, blowjob, but just a little bit, dukat really needs to be a dom, he's a Bad Dom Though, idk i really just wanted to write Runabout Control Panel Sex, in Dukat's dreams probably because Kira would never, or would she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcompassion/pseuds/crystalcompassion
Summary: En route to Dozaria on a runabout, Gul Dukat has other ideas about how he wants to spend time with Major Kira Nerys…Set at the beginning of 4x05 Indiscretion. No spoilers, CW for phasers (on stun, no shooting)Tu sais très bien que je vais céderLa premièreTu sais très bien comment me faire vrillerLa premièreTu connais la chanson, ne me mens pasJe connais tous tes vices et j'en passe et j'en passeTu sais très bien que je vais céderLa première•You know so well that I’ll be the first one to give inYou know so well how to make my head spinYou know this song, don’t lie to meI know all of your vices, I could go on and onYou know so well that I’ll be the first one to give inYseult - IndélébileFor BrokenBlade, who is entirely responsible for all the time I spend thinking about fucking Gul Dukat.
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Nerys
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	I'll Be the First One to Give In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlade/gifts).



> I read and appreciate all your comments & kudos!

Kira Nerys had been trying to sit in silent meditation on the _Rio Grande_ , as she and Dukat had agreed upon five hours ago, but the sound of boots, pacing, up and down the back of the runabout was slowly driving her up the wall. It was bad enough he had come along on this mission, _her mission_ , be she was becoming increasingly certain that he was _intending_ to provoke her.

‘We had an agreement, Dukat,’ Kira said, eyes still closed. ‘It’s bad enough that we’re here together, I really don’t want to listen to the sound of your feet.’

‘I apologise, Major,’ Dukat said. Kira could hear the smirk in his voice, the arrogant prick. ‘But if you’re not going to engage with me then I simply must find my own entertainment. It’s been a long journey and quite frankly I would have liked to spend it being much more stimulated.’

‘Besides, Major, there’s no one else on this ship. Honestly, I thought you might want to spend our time together slightly… _differently.’_

His comment struck an exposed nerve.

‘If you dare speak to me like that one more time, I swear I’ll _kill you_ ’, Kira hissed, opening her eyes, getting up from her chair and stepping towards him in one swift movement. She was angry, and there wasn’t much space in the tiny ship. She cornered him like an animal in the back of the runabout, stalked her prey, put him in a corner with nowhere else to run.

He smiled as she came closer to him, a teasing smile that maddened her. ‘Oh, Major, I love this spunk. You know, if I had gotten my hands on you then, when you were still in the resistance, if someone had managed to crush your little cell and brought you to me - ’

‘Then what, Dukat?’ she threatened, as she pushed him against the back wall, bringing the phaser that was holstered in her belt directly to his neck.

Kira knew exactly what he was talking about. During the occupation, he would have just needed to say the word. The _Prefect of Bajor_ , if he wanted her, whatever way he wanted her, she wouldn’t have had a choice. She wanted him to say it, to admit it, for the sake of all the Bajoran women who hadn’t had a choice in Cardassian hands. ****

He laughed, a deep, bellowing laugh, enough that she felt the phaser move in her hand from the vibrations of his throat. ‘I’d say it was a pity I met you a year too late’, he breathed in her ear, his breath warm, raspy. ‘But we both know that now you come willingly - I don’t even have to ask.’

Kira closed her eyes as she felt her stomach begin to knot. Again, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Kira and Dukat, indeed, had been fucking.

•

It had started about a year ago, when he had showed up at her quarters in the dead of night, saying something about apologising - Kira didn’t even remember what it was he was apologising for, but recognised well enough that he wanted her. She didn’t want him back, of course, but she found a great deal of satisfaction in fucking him. That night, Kira had been drunk on power as he lay in her bed.

She called it what it was - it was _fucking_ , plain and simple, and she would never talk to any of her colleagues about it, ever. Not even her friends. All they did when he found his way to her quarters was fuck, fast and hot, and Kira made him leave the minute she came. She always felt dirty afterwards, but in the moment it was worth it. It was worth it to know that she had power, that she fucked Dukat on _her_ terms, not his. She fucked him to show him that he was not in control any longer, she was. She fucked him for every injustice he had committed against her people, for his crimes. She fucked him for him to know that he still had penance to pay.

So he wasn’t wrong that she came willingly. What he was wrong about, though, was that _he didn’t even have to ask._ Kira was affronted at the thought of it. It had been many months since she had let him into her quarters in the dead of night, it had been many months for her to tell herself that it was time to stop, even though it felt _so good._ He most certainly had to ask, and that he had the nerve to think he didn’t, when she had a phaser pointed at him?

‘You don’t get to touch me until I tell you you so,’ she warned, tightening her grip on the phaser as she felt his hand moving up her thigh. They were close enough for her to smell the salty metal of his armour. The phaser was set to stun, but it was enough for Kira to still feel powerful - she knew he was unarmed. She thought about the look on his face when she had thrown him on her bed the first time they’d fucked, when she had thrust her hips on top of him and grabbed the sides of his scaled neck. It had been delicious.

‘Oh please, drop the act,’ Dukat said, his eyes wide, a hint of a smile beginning to form again on his face as he ignored her threat. His fingers stopped between her legs, lightly tracing the outline of her vulva with his fingers.

Dukat raised an eyebrow. ‘If you want so badly to shoot me, Major, then tell me… why are you _so wet_?’

Kira’s face began to slowly heat up from the inside.

‘I know what you look like when you want to fuck, Kira. You don’t have to lie to me,’ he continued, his eyes filling with a look Kira knew well, a look of lust. His fingers danced circles between her legs, as he applied the lightest of pressures. ‘I guarantee you, I’m a lot more entertaining when I’m not stunned, so really we don’t need the phaser.’

Kira heard the phaser clatter on the console behind them as Dukat eased it out of her hands and dropped it. He wasn’t wrong, and now was as good a time as ever to show him who was really in charge.

‘Take off your clothes’, she commanded. If they were going to fuck, she wanted him naked. She wanted to see his skin, she wanted to see _him_.

•

‘I don’t want to play that game today,’ he said, his his voice uncharacteristically light as he walked to the front of the runabout, leaning casually against the controls. She watched as he looked her over, knowing that he was trying to judge her response. She didn’t quite know how to respond, but having him at her mercy, pointing her phaser at him, it had turned her on quite unlike anything had before. She wanted to _fuck_ him, yes she did, she wanted to make him shut his fucking arrogant, swaggering mouth. ‘Tell me, then, what game _do_ you want to play,’ she asked, narrowing her eyes.

‘Today, I want you to beg,’ he said, simply. It wasn’t a question.

He couldn’t be serious, she thought, as his eyes pierced hers, waiting for a response. Kira didn’t beg. There was no fucking way she would _beg._ She would beg in his god damn dreams. _He_ was the one who should be begging her, who should be begging her to get on top of him, as she did in her quarters, angrily, relentlessly riding him.

Time seemed like it would never pass. She looked at his face as he waited, imagining the scales on his neck and how they made their way down his body. She looked at him when they fucked. She wanted to know she was fucking a Cardassian, she was fucking the leader of the Occupation, that _she_ was the one in control. He always looked back, right in her eyes.

‘I’m giving you an order, Kira,’ he repeated, his voice consistently clear, commanding. ‘Get on your knees’.

She thought about having him in her mouth, wondering how his scales would taste.Fine, if he wanted to play this game, she could play along. But she would have him, in the end. She would ride him and look him in those murderous eyes and watch, because _she_ was in charge, as she always had been.

She didn’t break his gaze, slowly sinking to the floor, bringing herself at eye level to his thighs. The runabout floor was cold and metallic on her legs. She had never seen it from this angle, just the legs of the chairs, the bottom of the command console, and Dukat’s legs, his boots, her face centimetres away from him, centimetres away from where he was scaled and where she would fuck him. She watched as he began to unzip his pants.

‘It looks like you can follow orders after all,’ he purred.

•

Kira found herself full with need once she was on her knees. Her lips were wet as she took him in her mouth, and in a moment it was deep and full. She licked a strip up his cock, from the tip, processing the feeling of his scales - they tingled on her tongue, like tiny bubbles in a glass of spring wine on a hot summer’s day. Her breath warmed him, readied him.

He began to move his hips but Kira didn’t need it - she bobbed her head, taking in his length and moving to focus on his tip before bringing him back to the back of her mouth, which was already stretched. She wanted to ride him, just as she did when they were in her quarters. She looked up at him as he released a soft moan from his lips, as his fingers pulled in her hair, pulling her mouth further around him. She would ride him and she would _fuck_ him, on her knees just like she did in her bed, she would _show_ him.

She watched as he allowed himself to close his eyes, as he allowed himself to be consumed. In that moment, he was not a murderer. He was just a man. He was just a man, a singular man, not the leader of the Occupation, not the enemy. He was a mortal man, with flesh desires.

‘ _Yes_ , Kira, _yes -’_ He affirmed her. ‘Just like that.’

Dukat told her what he wanted with the hand that was on the back of her head, pushing her wet mouth on himself, as he wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling, his nails scratching her as he pulled, forwards and backwards, rocking her, _harder, harder -_

He finally slammed his cock deep in her throat, her eyes watered but she took it because she knew how to be still and quiet, because she wanted to feel it, and she _felt him,_ in her mouth, as he came, the vibrations echoed through her head into her body, his juice leaked down the back of her throat, he was _sweet,_ as he pulled her hair as he moaned as he said ‘ _YES, KIRA,’_

She swallowed as he pulled himself out from her, his cock still warm from its place in her mouth.

‘Not bad at all, Kira,’ Dukat breathed.

•

Dukat wanted to go on, she felt his heat, his excitement. He picked her up from the floor, roughly taking her by the waist. Kira’s feet grazed the floor as he lifted her on top of the control panel. Her legs were sore, they’d fallen asleep from kneeling for so long, but she was barely paying attention. She heard buttons go off as she was placed on top of the console, but they stopped, he must have turned the panel off, she didn’t know, she hadn’t seen his hands. Kira was breathing heavily, Dukat’s taste still in her mouth as she looked at him, and he looked at her.

His fingers were inside her, rhythmic as they moved, in and out, slowly. They were cold, and thin, not like his cock. His cock was thick and full and scaled, and when Kira fucked him she felt his pulse inside her, she consumed him. Now, she felt different. She felt exposed and vulnerable as he penetrated her, digit by digit, but she moaned because it still felt so good, she moaned thinking of his fullness in her mouth and wanting, needing his fullness inside her as well.

‘Aren’t you enjoying yourself,’ he smiled, his voice strong and smooth, as he came closer, moving his fingers out from her.

‘Open your mouth,’ he said.

He brought his wet fingers to her lips, parting them, easing her mouth open, easing them inside her. She licked them inside her mouth, from bottom to top, teasing the tips of his fingers softly just like how she’d teased his cock, before he put them deeper into her throat and she could no longer reach them. She stopped licking for a moment, her breath caught in her mouth as she felt his other hand gently moving up her thigh.

‘Keep going,’ he instructed, moving his fingers back and forth in her mouth.

There was something soothing about allowing her brain to move to follow orders. Kira Nerys was used to following orders, having done so all her adult life and most of the childhood that had been taken from her. They stuck, like moba jam, on the roof of the mouth, on the roof of her brain. She was back in the trenches, in the resistance, listening to her commanding officer telling her to _keep going, Kira, keep going_ , through a claustrophobic tunnel in the rocky mountains of Dahkur province, _keep going and everything would be okay, keep going because those were her orders._

Her orders were what kept her alive.

So she kept going. She let her mouth be fucked by his fingers, following orders as she felt him explore, felt the weight of him coming down on her tongue. She licked him and sucked him with the same energy, the same fervour, suddenly, Kira _wanted to please_.

With his other hand, he moved slowly between her legs, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down enough to expose her, his fingers on her clit in a consuming countermelody, deliberately, rhythmically, painfully slow. She pressed her thighs into his fingers, willed him _faster, faster,_ as she tried to guide his fingers to her opening, as she felt herself coming closer and closer to sweet release. She devoured him in her mouth, trying to tell him that she could take him, she could, she wanted him, _please, please_

‘I told you, Major,’ Dukat said, his voice resonant. ‘Cardassia and Bajor, we’re stronger when we’re together.’

‘Yes, _yes, yes -’_ she said, she would agree to anything he said, if he would just _fuck her._

She propped herself up on the control panel, supporting herself with one hand behind her, digging her fingers into the control panel screen, trying to get closer to him. He was hard again, she could see it, _she wanted to feel him inside her, she wanted to fuck him here, now._ She reached for him, pulled him closer to her, guided his cock with her hand as she tried to make him fill her with it instead of with his fingers, as she tried to tell him to use his fingers to rub her while he filled her, _he would need to be quick, she was so close but she wanted him -_

‘Fuck me, Dukat, _I’m going to come, fuck me now,’_ she demanded, her voice echoing in the space of the runabout.

•

He lifted his hand away from her legs, his sweet, sweet hand, - _no no no put it back what was he doing -_ he brought it instead to her throat.

‘ _I_ give the orders, Kira,’ he said, his voice deep and thick.

He slammed her down, hard, forcing the back of her head into the shuttlecraft’s controls, far back enough that she felt the control panel pressing down into the back of her skull, a dull, throbbing pain. His fingers moved up her neck, close to her jaw, forcing her back to arch, her head to tilt backwards. She could see out of the windows of the runabout, upside down, a canvas of black velvet lit with stars.

‘I did not say you could come.’ His words were silky, dangerous.

He was on top of her, pressed into her. Kira became acutely aware that he was still fully clothed as the cold hardness of his armour made its way into her flesh, his other hand grabbing her struggling arms, holding them firmly down. She felt his knee come between her legs, where she was still wet with longing, with desire. Her head spun as he continued his grip on her throat, as she tried to rub herself on his leg, _no no no she was so fucking close -_

‘Am I clear?’ he asked, his eyes finally meeting hers, his voice crisp, commanding, so easy to obey, so easy to surrender to. She felt the hum of the runabout engine in the back of her head. She stopped resisting.

‘Yes, sir,’ she said, her voice aching with need, craving more, sinking into her place of submission, surrendering to sensation. She needed his cock, needed to experience what it would be like from this place of desperation, ‘please, please, _fuck, I need you, please, please sir, please, can I have your cock inside me please I’m begging like you asked please, please-‘_

•

Kira couldn’t breathe as she squeezed her eyes shut, and she couldn’t think as he pressed himself into her, leaned over her and whispered in her ear -

‘Maybe next time, Major,’ he finally said, releasing his hand from her neck.

 _What?_ Kira didn’t understand. She opened her eyes and turned to him - her head was spinning, the room was spinning as she pushed herself up to sit, still on the control panel. Her mind was still thick with the fog of desire, the fog of need, _what the hell did he mean maybe next time?_

‘We’re already in orbit of Dozaria, Major,’ Dukat said. He had stepped away from her, and was zipping his pants back up. ‘I don’t want you to have to write in a delay in your mission log. I do, after all, care about your reputation.’

‘I must say though,’ he grinned, as he extended a hand to help her off the console, ‘I _do_ enjoy hearing you call me _sir_.’


End file.
